Wall-mounted washing machines can be installed and used on a wall or other vertical surfaces. They are usually designed in compact sizes and therefore are suitable for use in rooms of limited space.
A typical wall-mounted washing machine includes a cabinet, a tub movably disposed within the cabinet and configured to contain washing water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub and configured to accommodate laundry, a drive unit configured to supply driving power to the drum, a water supply device configured to supply washing water into the tub, and a water drain device configured to drain the washing water from the tub to the outside of the cabinet.
During a washing operation, washing water is supplied into the tub and the drum by operation of the water supply device. The drum is rotated by the drive unit and the washing items (e.g. laundry) contained therein rotate along. At the end of a washing process, washing water contained in the tub is drained to the outside of the cabinet through the water drain device by operation of the water drain device.
Some wall-mounted washing machines are equipped with a built-in drying device. The internal temperature of the washing machine can be increased by hot air generated by the drying device. Electronic parts inside the washing machine, such as various sensors and the like, tend to be impaired by their unintended heating. Thus, the operation of the drying device may cause operation errors which shorten the lifespan of the wall-mounted washing machine.